Skur
Appearance Skur is a short and small flying lizard that has light-purple coloured skin and darker purple hair and fur, and wings that are too small for his body size. Skur has short, scruffy fur around his long neck, and slightly-curved spiked hair. His eyes are usually squinted and he has thick black eyebrows. He has four fingers and two toes, and sharp fangs and claws, and three separate hairs on his chin. Three dark purple spots are on each side of his head and a number of spots around his back and his long, curved tail. When Skur stands, he is mostly seen bending his legs, though this can change when he flies. Personality Skur has a devious and arrogant personality, this trait being shown by his constant attempts to destroy Zarg. Even though Skur is arrogant, he also shows a cowardly nature, always being careful and afraid because he's a small Monster. He is afraid of Zarg's wrath if he ever catches onto his schemes. Skur is proud of and loves flaunting his ability to fly. He also believes that he is the smartest Monster, and usually abuses his knowledge. But because of his higher intelligence, the other Monsters don't understand him as well, and sometimes get confused by his plans or words. Skur becomes easily irritated when this happens, often going into a little fit of rage when things don't go his way. When this happens, Skur knows he has power over them, and threatens them with his claws or yells at them. Because Skur wants to dethrone Zarg and become king himself, he sometimes tries to persuade the other Monsters that Zarg isn't a good king, and that he is, but this plan too, mostly fails. However, the Monsters had respected him twice when they thought Zarg abandoned them and when Skur had become the King of Pranks. In No Pranks to You, Skur is shown to excel at pranking, as he caught the Pranking concept right away when Lyle introduced it to the other Monsters, and the Monsters respected his pranks, and laughed wholeheartedly at it, calling Skur the funniest and "The King of Pranks." His arrogant attitude shows here, and he manages to prank Zarg a few times, and even when he is beaten into a wall by Zarg, he still remains more arrogant and less cowardly. Skur takes pity on Zarg during the episode and called it "pathetic" when Zarg's prank went wrong and when no Monster laughed. Skur shows a rude attitude towards the Nerds when he doesn't try to eat them. Skur, like the other Monsters, tries to attack or eat the Nerds. However, in certain circumstances, he doesn't eat them when he needs something from them and in that situation he's welcome to accept their help. He recognizes their intelligence as an opportunity to gain power, and usually uses them as an excuse to avert Zarg's attention. When Skur was around Irwin, he knew he had a superiority over him because he was stronger. Overview Skur is an arrogant flying lizard who’s Zarg’s second banana. Publicly he sucks up to his boss, but deep down he believes Zarg is a moron, and believes that as the smartest Monster HE should be their Supreme Leader. Skur is constantly plotting and maneuvering behind the scenes, but since he’s small and cowardly, he has to be extra careful - if Zarg ever catches on to his schemes he’ll crush him like an ant! Many of Skur's schemes include trying to destroy and dethrone Zarg, and desperately trying to win the affection of Maiden Cheena, whom he loves. Skur has a deep-seeded fear that his precious wings will become damaged, and will always try and protect them when under threat (“Not the wings! Not the wings!”) He also didn't like Irwin touching his wings. While he loves flaunting his ability to fly, his wings are a little too small for his body size so he flies clumsily and his landings are usually disastrous - which ruins his dramatic entrances! Skur recognizes the Nerds’ intelligence and considers their arrival as the perfect opportunity to gain power. Not only can Skur use the attacking Nerds to threaten Zarg’s throne, but he can always blame the Nerds when his schemes go bust - and the paranoid Zarg will always fall for it. The scheming Skur loves to get Zarg worked up and furious. He figures as long as Zarg is obsessing about the Nerds he won’t notice Skur’s back-stabbing. Skur was also the first one to find Maiden Cheena when he was flying one day. He immediately fell in love with her, and was technically the one to give her the name "Maiden Cheena" because of the way he pronounced the label, Made in China, that was imprinted on her back. This also proves Skur can read the alphabet to some extent. Relationships *'Maiden Cheena:' Skur has a deep love for Zarg's wife, Maiden Cheena. Upon seeing her at first sight when he was flying one day, he fell in love with her and gave her the name "Maiden Cheena" because of the way he mispronounced the "Made in China" label on her back. One of his main reasons for scheming to destroy Zarg is to win over Maiden Cheena, and Skur always has his little imaginations where he sees himself as the king and his queen Maiden Cheena by his side. Skur often goes to deep extents to try and win over Maiden Cheena's love, one time kidnapping Irwin to help him with his love issues. Skur's arrogant attitude changes when approaching Maiden Cheena, to which he shows a softer and affectionate side towards. He has a deep concern for her safety, and starts to panic if anything happens to her. *'Zarg:' Skur has a deep hate towards Zarg and many of the episodes that Skur appears in shows his hate towards Zarg, and his attempts to destroy and dethrone him. Skur believes on the inside that Zarg is a complete moron and that Skur should be the kingdom's leader, but he publicly sucks up to Zarg. It was never stated exactly why Skur wants to destroy Zarg, but this hate is mostly assumed from the fact that Skur is always beaten, abused and pummeled by Zarg. Zarg making Maiden Cheena the kingdom's queen and stealing her away from him may also be another reason. Luckily for Skur, Zarg is always oblivious towards his attempts to destroy him and take away Maiden Cheena. Whenever Zarg suspects Skur of doing something, Skur is usually able to avert his attention away with an excuse. Quotes * "And we can finally be together...Forever..." (To Maiden Cheena in Kaboom with a View) * "Sorry for your crushing defeat! Wait, no I'm not!" (Skur talking about Zarg when he plans to destroy him in Stan by Me) * "Tragedy...averted." (Skur in Oh Brother) * "The Nerds have a weapon that sucked Lyle into that box! And turned him into...a giant ghost!" - (To Vink in Monster Movie) * "Ah, my fair Maiden Cheena, I've noticed you haven't spoken to Zarg for ages...oh, you've had enough of him too, I see! Well, once I get rid of him, we'll finally be together! Stand clear! Our glorious future awaits!" (Skur to Maiden Cheena in It's Not Good to Be King) * "Zarg...how can someone get so much enjoyment out of my pain?" (Skur talking about Zarg in Monster Island: The Game) Trivia *Once, Skur's usual two toes was changed to three in the episode, Kaboom with a View. *In Skur's previous design, he had no fur at all. He was also a darker purple, and had less spots. *Skur and Irwin have a few similarities, as both are trying to win the love of their crushes and both can be quite cowardly. *It is most likely possible that Skur is the only Monster with wings, as there are no other monsters with wings. However, this has not been confirmed yet. *On Skur's hand, there is an "m" shape, which could be showing his scales, or it is the "m" for Maiden Cheena's name. Gallery 1979633 809789055701275 2062573877 n.jpg Nerds monsters - 8.jpg|''Skur at the Swamp of Burning Pain'' nerds_monsters_zarg skur cheering.jpg|''Skur shows a surprised face'' tumblr_n1rnukjlvO1tr6hn4o1_1280.png|''Skur and Zarg laughing as he dangles Dudley'' _ skur nerds and monsters.png _ SKUR!.png _ skur pouting.png|''Skur saddens in disappointment'' Aaaa this is incredibly funny teeeeennnnshi.png Skur covered in goo wind beneath my wings.png|''Skur covered in nose goo as he talks to Zarg'' Maiden cheena skur.png|''Skur talking to Maiden Cheena'' Skur becky irwin.png|''Skur as he flies in between Becky and Irwin'' Wind 2beneath my wings.png|''Skur confusingly recites the words on Irwin's paper'' Wind beneath my wings.png|''Skur is struggling to carry Irwin'' Nerds and monsters series 1 episode 7 the wind beneath my wings.jpg|''Irwin tries to comfort a disappointed Skur'' BsF4E3xCAAAIuoD.png|''Skur horrified from Irwin's costume'' Char 134686 OMG I ACTUALLY DONT KNOW WHAT EPISODE THIS IS FROM.jpg Skur irwin.png|''Skur as he slices a rock'' Nerds monsters skur welcomed back.jpg Skur maiden cheena.png|''Skur and Maiden Cheena'' 1fb726f21493b69a169e18611b3cab39.gif 5f4d6ec08c42159e58e3ec233e82da1d.gif beaa5942c710986a34d09a61aa06e3f4.gif e997ba6d4d00ca51676a8503e79cf24e.gif f82b63107be17fa6c954dc6d0f092c71.gif fc9e61dc31b25dedb67fada8a91668d8.gif 50ee29adf438827026cc3744a7e1e419.gif Skur full.png Tumblr n1te50z3cq1tr6hn4o1 1280.png Nerds monsters vink skur.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Nerds and Monsters Category:Season 1